Dream On
by Lee8
Summary: Their hands were clasped together, fingers intertwined… promising the same with their bodies later. *slash* Odd pairing (I think so anyway...)


Disclaimer: Don't own 'em. Wish I did, but I don't. I got the idea of this fic from listening to "Dream On" by Depeche Mode. I don't own that either. This isn't exactly that explicit in detail but I rated it R anyway. I think that about covers it.. Hope you enjoy. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Long fingers grab and pull at the hairs on the back of the boy's neck. Mouths fused together as if they were born that way. They begin an awkward dance to a bed.  
  
It started off innocent enough. Both had a little too much to drink and decided to head back to the Lodge early while all the other boys stayed behind at the party Medda had thrown for them. They wanted to be able to sell tomorrow minus the splitting headache of a hangover, thank you very much.  
  
"I t'ink *hiccup*.tha Lodge is..thataway!"  
  
Both fell over each other, trying to gain balance and curb their laughter at the same time. The dark haired boy caught the blonde right before he was about to do a face plant into the sidewalk, pulling him closer. Their eyes met.  
  
And that was that.  
  
The dark haired boy brought his hand up and brushed the blonde's hair out from his eye, letting it stray there for a few seconds longer than necessary. If the blonde were a cat he would have purred as he rubbed his cheek against his friend's hand.  
  
Reaching out an unsteady arm, the blonde reached for the other boy's waist and placed his hand there. As his grip got firmer and more sure, the distance between the too began to close.  
  
Neither knows who started the kiss, but they knew that they never wanted it to be as short as it was.  
  
The dark haired boy pulled away slightly, ending the brief kiss, but breathing heavily as if they did more than that.  
  
"Was dat the booze?"  
  
Blonde, tousled hair flew in different directions as the one boy shook his head. "I.I dunno." He brought his hand up and placed it on the other boy's face, his thumb brushing lightly over his lips.  
  
They leaned into each other again, lips meeting halfway and arms grasping for support on a waist or shoulder. Tongues seek out tentatively and within a matter of minutes the boys are kissing so hard and deep, teeth clink together clumsily and they appear as if they're about to devour each other.  
  
Catching a few sounds from the alleyway they reluctantly pulled away from each other and silently agreed to head back to the Lodge. Their hands were clasped together, fingers intertwined. promising the same with their bodies later.  
  
The hands of the one boy still tugged at the fine dark strands of the other's hair, pulling his head back to expose more of his throat. Lips and teeth marked greedily at the column of flesh and elicited the most beautiful and feral sounds the blonde had ever heard.  
  
Eventually they fell onto a bed (who's it was, the boys would not know until they woke up in the morning), a mass of arms and legs still too covered up by clothes.  
  
A growl was emitted from the blonde as his lover raked his nails up and down his back, occasionally reaching under it to mark his skin. Clothes were eventually discarded; each had teased the other endlessly in removing the other's shirt and pants. Worn pants and shirts that had seen better days lay forgotten in a haphazard pile, pushed under the random bunk along with their shoes.  
  
An eye patch, worn by the light haired boy, was placed delicately by the pillow. It was only used as a decoy to sell his papers. The dark haired boy wanted to see everything on that beautiful boy's body and that included both of his sky blue eyes.  
  
Long, slow, deep, drugged kisses lasted throughout the time spent in each other's arms. The taste of Scotch and Brandy left an aftertaste in their mouths that was intoxicating. Their bodies rocked willingly against each other, slipping and sliding with sweat and heat. Harsh breathing and muffled moans and groans were used as means to stop or continue whatever the one was doing to the other. They kept as quiet as they could but the sounds of passion were so obvious to them they might as well have just left the door open for the rest of the boys to walk in and find them in such a state. They would have probably carried on without a care in the world.  
  
When they were spent the blonde wrapped his arms tightly around his lover, bringing the thin blanket up from the end of the bed and covering the both of them with it. He nuzzled the dark haired boy's neck, sighing contentedly.  
  
"Ya okay Blink?" The dark haired boy wrapped his arms tighter around Blink, making sure he was really there. Blink looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Yea Bum, I am."  
  
Bumlets kissed Blink on the forehead and snuggled closer to him. It didn't matter if it was the booze or not. They were in each other's arms now, feeling a little tired but all in all, happy. Who knew where the next day would take them. That was for them to decide. But they would hold that off until after they were done dreaming..  
So..how'd I do? *looks around nervously* Feedback is more than welcome. Feel free to criticize, praise, flame. Whatever floats yer boat ;) 


End file.
